


Kindling

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: The marks on her wrist are something she has always known. She traces them after her dreams of blood and voice. She kisses them before battle and after.Jeralt, her father, tells her they connect her to her soulmate.





	Kindling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OftheValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/gifts).

> Guess who's found a new game to obsess over. I haven't finished it, because some parts really drag and work is keeping most of my spoons, but I love these idiots. Also I am offended that Alois isn't romanceable and will hopefully write some fix it fic.
> 
> Anyway this is for the very sweet Raegun who I showed Sothis too and who now adores the green imp XD <3

The marks on her wrist are something she has always known. She traces them after her dreams of blood and voice. She kisses them before battle and after.  


Jeralt, her father, tells her they connect her to her soulmate.  


Byleth doubts that a little bit each year that they stay the same dull faded out lavender. As if a wash of water and soap would clean it off. The lines are odd and bumpy. Hard to distinguish from one another.  


They also tend to not attract attention which is a good thing. Because the first few people who try and hit on her make Byleth recoil in disgust. The mark pulsing with indignation. Possessiveness.  


It's only when the students show to their camp. When Byleth takes the sword meant for the purple eyed girl. That her wrist warms with an unfamiliar intensity.  


"Oh. Oh my. I knew but did not know." A woman with green hair says.  


Byleth blinks in confusion and then sees the soul mark on the woman's head. Kindling with ethereal flames burning against her skin. "I." Byleth has no words but this time from silence. What can she say? This is something strange and new.  


Where even is here?  


Footsteps barely there sound through the room. The woman—no, she had called herself, Sothis, stands in front of Byleth, "You are mine. You know this to be true. I have waited many, many, many years for you."  


Byleth nods she knows with certainty what Sothis speaks is undeniable and to think otherwise is ignoring reality. The affection they feel for eachother runs through the bond and marks. She knows it's too soon for love but she...trusts Sothis. As if they have been walking side by side for years now.  


Their first kiss is just the beginning.  


"I am after all, your beginning," Sothis giggles against Byleth’s lips.


End file.
